


down on sunset

by WithYourRhythm



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, First Meetings, Gay Disaster Shiro (Voltron), Idiots in Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Injuries, Nosebleed, Pining Lance (Voltron), Shance Love Bang 2020, Tumblr Prompt, Unspecified actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithYourRhythm/pseuds/WithYourRhythm
Summary: Hunk nudges him in the right a little, "This is like a modern fairy tale, yeah?"Keith elbows him back with a groan. "Shut the fuck up, please."(It’s gym class and we’re playing volleyball and you spike really well and you manage to hit the ball square in my face and I think I’m bleeding and you’re apologizing profusely and it’s okay but you’re really cute so I guess I’ll take you up on that offer for coffee” AU featuring Shance being idiots.)
Relationships: Allura & Lance (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 82





	down on sunset

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing.
> 
> This is for Shance Love Bang 2020- I found this prompt on Tumblr and immediately wanted to read this with Shance: [“It’s gym class and we’re playing volleyball and you spike really well and you manage to hit the ball square in my face and I think I’m bleeding and you’re apologizing profusely and it’s okay but you’re really cute so I guess I’ll take you up on that offer for coffee” AU.](https://origami-teacup.tumblr.com/post/145246967054/one-cannot-have-enough-of-cute-and-random-aus-so)
> 
> I teamed up with Mimi ([Bansheebender](https://twitter.com/Bansheebender) on Twitter and [mimiaguilar](https://instagram.com/mimiaguilar?igshid=51k6r7lgsyor) on Instagram) to get these two fools date by the end of this fic <3 She's a great artist and friend, it was really awesome to pair up with her!! You can find her art for this fic with [this link](https://www.instagram.com/p/B8jVo9CgcFF/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link) on Instagram and [with this one](https://twitter.com/Bansheebender/status/1228338987162644480?s=20) on Twitter! Go give her some love because she sure deserves it and much more!
> 
> Another thank you goes to the mods for organizing this event~ They were great!
> 
> Enjoy this small fic of mine

It's a cool autumn day where Lance gets his first blow of the new semester of school. And he gets it quite literally, right on his face, with a volleyball.

The day starts out fairly usual with him being fashionably late for his ride _-"You almost made us miss the class, dumbass." "Shut up, Pidge."-_ and then arriving to the school with Allura's car which is a really dreamy, pretty pale pink, just like every school morning he decided to hit snooze more than four times. He blows a kiss to Romelle while settling on the backseat, and she only chuckles a little instead of rolling her eyes. It's a normal day- no, it's a _good_ one.

He feels like things are going to go great. He has already moved in to his dorm a few days ago, and it's pretty far away from his classes but that's where Allura's car comes in handy. His new roommate hasn't made an appearance yet, but that alone can't make him anxious. Sure, he had hoped to bunk with Hunk, or at least Keith- even though the last time stayed in the same room with Keith, they had ended up with Lance having a concussion thanks to a stray, wet bar of soap he accidentally stepped on when they got locked in the bathroom. Still, it sounded way better than staying with a stranger.

But, well, Lance is good at nothing if not being a charming lad, as Allura's guardian Coran always says, and he knows he can wear down his new, mysterious roommate's defenses, if he has any. Not even Keith has managed to stand strong against Lance's quick wit- and it didn't matter if Keith refused to admit that was exactly how their friendship came to life, dammit!

Though, he and Keith do share a locker at school just like they did last year, so it's not like they're completely separated. The school's awful management has finally done something good and let Lance have one of his friends around him during breaks- not that Keith's a good company, but Lance will get what he can.

The locker is always his first destination when he sets his foot in school, so that's what he does in this beautiful, chilly day, as well.

As if they had planned this beforehand, he sees Keith walking towards their locker too. Determined to not let Keith have the first turn at getting books, Lance fastens his steps, but Keith seems to think the same thing as him, and they both start a weird mix of walking and running towards the lockers.

He can see the frown on Keith's face get permanent, and that's when he throws out what's leftover from his pride out of the window and starts sprinting. Keith catches up with what he's doing just a millisecond later, but it's enough of an opportunity for Lance to slam his body on the locker.

Not even a moment later, Keith's muscled, but somehow still bony figure slams onto his back, an elbow _lodging_ itself into his back. Lance lets out a pained grunt- but sacrificing his ribcage is worth getting the first turn for the locker. At least, he won't have to watch Keith's smug face until the classes start- which are just about to start, if the rush of students in the hallway says something about it.

He pushes Keith off of himself with a groan, and stuffs his hand in his pockets to get his keys to unlock his locker. Keith huffs out an 'Idiot.' behind him, but settles against the other lockers to let Lance have the victory.

When he gets the locker open, the sight of the things inside it doesn't surprise him at all. There's a mess of cluttered books, pens, a wig leftover from the prank he tried and failed to play on Keith maybe like a year ago, and some kind of fake love letter thing a creep at school secretly leaves at random lockers for whatever reason.

Keith lets out an annoyed sigh behind him, and Lance grins to himself, mentally patting his back for another victory. Then, he dives right into the mess that is his and Keith's locker to find his math books. As much as he likes messing around, this is still a school and he has no intention of failing his classes. Flunking out is not an option unless Keith does so first- this is pretty much a competition Lance is guaranteed to win. If someone decides to drop out, that sure as hell is going to be Keith. Lance can feel it.

He also can feel his ribs throbbing painfully. Looking over his shoulder, he sees Keith giving him a smug grin, and huffs. So he's going all out from the beginning of the semester?

_Fine._ Two people can play this game.

°•○●○•°

_"-can't count with the formulas we learned this week. But for this course, we won't need to. Instead we will focus on how it works-"_

Lance sighs quietly, his eyelids feeling like the heaviest weight on the world. It's so easy to start nodding off when Professor Iverson starts his lecture, and staying up late last night hasn't made keeping his eyes open any easier for him.

But, well, he can't bring himself to regret ambushing Keith in front of his room when he had gotten back from his daily 'sneaking out to rooftop at midnight' dose. Teasing Mullet about his literal adoption by one of the seniors -who Lance didn't get the honor of meeting _yet,_ but there's always tomorrow- had been too tempting at the time, and it's totally worth getting blocked on every social media platform by him for all Lance cares.

The corner of his lips still twitch with the memory of Keith's flushed face from last night, when he had realized Lance was hiding under the blanket on the couch, right in front of his room just so he could catch Keith sneaking back in- the dorm offered many things to students, but privacy wasn't one of them. Keith should've realized that when Lance had first caught him hiding a knife under his pillow.

"Stop drooling." A finger pokes his forehead suddenly, and Lance flinches with the contact of cold skin against his own.

_"Keith!"_ He hisses quietly, slapping the finger away and glaring at his awful, no, _horrible_ friend-slash-rival -whether Keith admits it or not, Lance gleefully thinks that these are what they are- sitting next to him and is apparently determined to get the revenge of his embarrassment from last night. "Get your cold, dead hands away from me-"

"My dead what?" Keith cuts him off rudely, his signature scowl appearing on his face.

"You know, the cold, dead hands of a vampire." Lance grins with the opportunity- honestly, Keith should've known better than giving him room for another jab. "Like, the ones who like sucking our seniors' blood and maybe even-"

"Shut up." Keith scoffs, and then goes back to glaring at Professor Iverson.

_Oh,_ how Lance _hates_ that frowning face.

Professor Iverson continues his lecture without a stop, but his voice got lower, and Lance gets the warning at the same times as Keith. They both turn back to their books before Iverson decides to go after them. Lance throws in a quiet _"Mullet."_ to get back at Keith and annoy him, and Keith roughly nudges Lance's feet under the desks as a response.

There's a small smile finding its way to his face, but Lance ducks down to keep it hidden from Keith.

It's definitely a good day.

°•○●○•°

The thing is, Professor Holt isn't that strict to the students, especially to those his kids are friends with. And as awful as that sounds, Lance likes to exploit the small gateway this fact gives him when he decides to annoy Keith, so it's rather expected that he ends up throwing paper balls to Keith's head- to that huge, empty head with _awfully_ styled hair, who the hell would use a mullet willingly _now?-_ during class.

It's a fun challenge to make sure he hits the target while Professor Holt doesn't directly see him throwing it. And the best part is that Keith can't even fight back, because he's sitting right in front of Lance, and him turning back would definitely get Professor's attention.

So Lance gets another piece of paper in his hands, and makes one more small paper ball. The inked notes on it leaves blue lines on his hands, but he still proudly clutches it to his chest. It's almost break time, and he wants to throw this last one accurately before the class ends.

Professor Holt turns back to face the class, his small smile twitching when he sees Lance's grin. It's obvious that he's coming to the end of his patience with the way he sighs, so Lance ducks his head down to eye his notebook. He really doesn't want to get a warning, or even worse, a detention.

After a moment of eyeing the notes he determinedly wrote at the beginning of the class before he got too bored to continue, he throws another glance only to see Professor turning back to the board. It's just the opportunity Lance has been waiting for, so he looks towards Keith, tightening his grip on the paper ball.

Well, it doesn't seem like Keith knows what he's planning, so he goes back to pretending like he isn't planning to attack his friend from behind like an evil assassin or something- that _does_ sound kind of cool, though.

And when the bell rings, he leans forwards to throw the paper ball, a victorious cheer already building at the back of his throat. The ball leaves his hand, flies towards Keith's head, then-

Then Keith ducks right before the ball hits him _-it almost does, too,_ _mierda!-_ and instead, the person sitting in front of him gets hit- Allura.

_"What the-_ " With how fast she turns, her white hair whips around her. She looks confused with her wrinkled nose, but when she sees the paper ball laying harmlessly on the ground, and Lance, with an arm frozen in the air, her eyes narrow. "Lance?"

Well. So much for getting on last hit before the break.

"Oh _no-_ I'm _so_ sorry, Princess! I swear I wasn't trying to hit you," Lance lets his arm flop down, then uses it again to point at Keith- whose shoulders are shaking with quiet laughter as he watches Lance's flailing. What an awful guy. "It's all that Mullet's fault-!"

Reaching her bag to stuff her books in it, Allura throws a murderous glare at him. "You were supposed to listen to Professor instead of bothering me- or Keith, for that matter." Lance shrinks back onto his seat with guilt when she uses the disappointed tone- everybody hates being the target of her disappointment, and Lance even more so, considering how much he _adores_ Allura. "But instead, you two just keep arguing!"

"We don't argue that much! We just sometimes, well, _disagree."_ He tries to sound like he believes his statement, but even he knows that this is both a weak comeback, and a big lie.

He and Keith argue often, that's true. But, that's just their thing, isn't it?

Allura throws him another glare, and Lance winces. "Very strongly." He adds to make her stop making that disbelieving expression.

Allura doesn't reply, and Lance tries to take that as her agreeing with him, but they way she rolls her eyes before picking up her bag to leave tells another story. Still, he sighs while watching her go, and feels his heart missing a beat.

_Dios mío,_ she's terrifyingly stunning as always. Or stunningly terrifying. There isn't much of a difference when it's Allura, really.

"You got your daily amount of insults from her yet?" Keith's voice pulls him back to earth, and Lance turns his head to him to see his smug grin.

"Shut up," He grumbles, "This was your fault."

Keith snorts, hitching his bag higher on his shoulder. A few strands of black hair slips from his ponytail with the movement. "What did I even do? You were the one who threw fucking _paper balls_ at me- seriously, what the _fuck?_ Are you five?"

"It sounded like a funny idea in my head!" Lance huffs indignantly. He knows his plan was good, he just didn't think Keith would pull Allura into their- well, their small scaled war.

"Whatever." Stepping forward, Keith eyes the exit. Lance gets his impatience towards leaving this place, he really does, but making Keith suffer in Professor Holt's space is worth making himself uncomfortable as well. "Get ready. We have PE with seniors."

"We have PE with- wait, _what?"_

PE with seniors? Why didn't Lance hear about this before?

Oh no, he looks _awful._ He used that new moisturizer he got from a questionable shop yesterday and he showered last night instead of this morning- he even went to sleep late yesterday, he has bags under his eyes _-bags under his eyes!-_ and that's when he has PE with _seniors?_ The gods and goddesses -and deities, in Pidge's case, but they're younger than him and he can never see them as anything but a sibling regardless of how many grades they skip- of the school?

Almost getting warned by Professor Iverson, scolded by Allura, and now, this. How much more awful can his day get?

°•○●○•°

Ow. _Ow._

Lance hisses out a curse, pressing his eyelids closed harder to keep light away. First, he realizes that he's laying on somewhere; and then he recognizes the distant ringing sound echoing in his ears. His limbs are pulsing with an awful pain that's spreading from his head, and the unwelcome sensation of cold ground against his back is almost enough to make his eyes tear up- except, he can already feel his eyes brimming with them from pain.

He absolutely does not want to stay awake, and a trustworthy source -that is what Lance likes to call as his _Lance tingle-_ tells him that the light will make everything feel worse even though he feels like it just _can't,_ so he keeps his eyes shut for a moment.

_"Is he dead?"_

With how awful he feels, Lance agrees to the voice's question; Is he dead?

Oh no, wait. _Dios mío,_ his abuela did say she talked with her father who passed away years ago when she had a heart attack, but Lance feels floored that the first voice he hears at the afterlife belongs to Hunk. He'd think it'd be his first pet, Mr. Bubbles 3rd the Fish, who died in his small tank after Rachel knocked it down accidentally. He didn't forgave her for that still, but it isn't like Rachel cares much about Lance's temper anyway.

And he doesn't know what Mr. Bubbles 3rd the Fish would sound like. Now that he thinks about it, hearing a fish's voice would be plainly _creepy._

_"How would I know? Go check him yourself."_

Jesus, Keith too? What kind of sin did Lance commit in his life to deserve listening to Mullet at afterlife?

_"-oh god, please be okay, I swear I didn't aim at him on purpose-"_

_"Shut it, Shiro. We know you didn't."_

_"But Keith- he isn't moving!"_

Slowly becoming aware of the tight grip around his torso, he lets out a pitiful moan. The voices around him somehow drown out the ringing in his ears, but not in a good way- he feels _awful._ His brain is both like a mush that's about to leak from his ears, and a piece of stone smashing against different sides of his skull for fun- it's simply terrible.

_"Keith…"_ He somehow manages to gurgle out. The talking around him stops, and then a hand touches to his forehead. Lance just groans and tries to turn his head away- the hand is awfully hot and he hates how it makes his headache get a boner. "Turn that- off…"

"Turn what off?" Keith says, but he sounds kind of away- so it isn't his hand that's trying to keep touching his head without a rest. Figures, Lance still kind of believes his theory of Keith being a vampire and he can't be that warm if that's true.

"Maybe he wants us to turn the lights off?" Hunk murmurs and, huh. He doesn't sound like he's crouching by Lance's side either. That's weird. Lance thought they were buddies for life, why wouldn't Hunk try to check his injuries? "Y'know, his eyes might be hurting."

"Oh, I can go and-"

"No," Keith says, "Stay there Shiro, don't let Lance move his head."

Shiro? Who the hell is _Shiro?_

Lance tries to bat the hand on his forehead away, but his hand flops on a very, very muscled arm. It feels nice under his fingertips. "Keith," He groans again, "Shut it- your face."

The talking stops. Then, a tired sigh comes in response, and Lance tries to open his eyes for the first time. He knows he's gonna regret it, his head is killing him, but it's just, well, what can he do except taking a look around? It's not like he can lay in the arms of a muscled stranger -and it _is_ a stranger, not even Hunk has muscles like _these babies-_ forever. Or until he passes out from pain. He isn't sure which one is more likely to happen.

Light blinds him for a moment and _oh mierda_ his brain is _melting, this is awful._

"Are you tired of holding him?" Ouch. The betrayal. Lance would expect this from Keith, but Hunk? What happened to his sweet friend while he was unconscious? "I can take over if you want, Shiro?"

Wait.

No, there's _no way._ Are they talking about Takashi Shirogane? _The_ _Takashi Shirogane?_ The 'Golden Boy' of the school- the one that literally adopted Keith, is almost famous with how clever and kind and talented he is, and haven't showed his face to Lance yet?

Lance had his head resting on his knees?

Oh, he feels like now is a good time to faint again.

His eyes finally start to adjust the light, and he croaks out enough curses that he's sure his mother would smack him right on his head if she had heard him.

He blinks repeatedly and tears immediately rush to his eyes, the sting he feels dampens slightly with them. His vision starts clearing up, and- and-

_"Wow…"_

__

Is he in heaven?

"I'm _so_ sorry, I wasn't trying to hit you but I thought you could send the ball back, but _oh god,_ does it hurt-" Lance knows his face does a weird twitch, something that's a mix of admiration and horror and _oh god what's happening_ and he lets it happen. That, obviously, makes the guy panic more, but Lance just feels amazed that he gets a chance to see worry on such a beautiful face. Worry for _Lance._ "What am I asking, of course it hurts, I'm really sorry! Do you want me to take you to the nurse or-"

Huh.

"It's okay." Lance says, then realizes abruptly his own voice sounds a lot like Keith's motorbike but even worse, because his nose is bleeding- of course his nose is bleeding, he almost died, he's lucky it's only his nose that is bleeding.

But, well, he still ignores the embarrassment of making a clown out of himself in front of such a good looking _-and apparently soft hearted-_ guy with _really solid muscles, oh wow._

"I- well, I don't feel good," Lance tries to lift his hand from the guy's arm that is holding the shirt over Lance's nose with a lot of regret, and touches the back of his head gingerly to check for bumps as he tries for a charming look. He doesn't think it works as he intended for it to, but at least he feels better now that he's trying. "I think I was hit too hard by the realization of how handsome you are."

_Dios,_ pink suits this guy _-Shiro?_ Even his _name is pretty-_ much more better than Lance had thought it would.

"Oh, uh-" Shiro looks stunned, and Lance counts that as a win.

"And pretty," Lance continues, because he always had little self control, and after getting hit by a bullet-fast volleyball, he probably has none left. "And this," His hand weakly reaches out to squeeze Shiro's arm again- he already embarrassed himself enough now that he's on Shiro's lap, he might as well take the advantage of having nothing to lose. "Oh _wow,_ _are these real?"_

The healthy flush climbs further down from the tips of Shiro's ears and his cheeks. It's a gorgeous sight- Lance feels like fainting all over again.

But there's shyness in Shiro's face too, his face looks like he wants to drop Lance off and run to a secluded place to hide until this shitshow dies down.

Lance hesitates. He doesn't want to make the guy uncomfortable, really, he just- Shiro is, well, _Shiro._ He looks like the kind of guy Lance would love to date -and maybe climb like a tree, because who wouldn't want to when it's Takashi fucking Shirogane- with looks and kindness and top marks everywhere, Lance hears his name almost _every single day_ with how awesome Shiro is.

But still, he lets his hand flop down again with a comical grunt to keep things from getting awkward. Keith snickers a few feet away, but Lance just got hit by a _freaking_ _meteorite,_ that ball can't be called anything else with how hard it is, so he ignores the sounds of his amusement.

But then, as if he's running on the lone drop of courage that he has left, Shiro speaks up. "I can -I mean, if you want- can I buy you a coffee as an apology?" After a beat of silence, Shiro continues hesitantly, "For… blinding you with my gorgeous looks?" He flushes even more, but oh _god he is flirting back and he didn't roll his eyes at the pick up line-_

But Lance hides his glee behind the shirt he has up against his face and nods vigorously. "Yes, _please-!_ I mean," He clears his throat loudly, and tastes blood- maybe he bit his cheek when he fell? He isn't sure. "Sounds good. Sure."

For a moment, they stare at each other. Keith's quiet _'Are you fucking serious?'_ is all there is, and Hunk lets out a soft _'Aw, they're cute.'_ too.

"After visiting the nurse-" Shiro adds like an afterthought, then he wrinkles his nose a little as if he's berating himself for not saying that sooner. "Your nose is bleeding."

Lance nods dumbly and hums out a confirmation. "I think I have a concussion." 

Keith heaves a long-suffering sigh from a few feet behind them, and pushes the clean tissues he has in hand back into his red jacket's pockets. Lance seems rather happy with having Shiro's shirt to himself so that he can ogle Shiro's muscles- and those two really, really deserve each other for being such assholes. Keith did nothing to deserve seeing this _bullshit._

Pressing a hand to his face, he tries to remove the scene he has witnessed just now. Even _his_ cheeks are burning -he feels embarrassed in their place- and fuck, how can they continue this when the PE teacher is right in front of them? Can't they even see her holding a little towel in her hands and muffling her chuckles in it as she watches them.

Hunk nudges him in the right a little, "This is like a modern fairy tale, yeah?"

Keith elbows him back with a groan. "Shut the fuck up, please."

**Author's Note:**

> He did get a concussion. You know he did.
> 
> [I'm on Tumblr too!](http://withyourrhythm.tumblr.com)


End file.
